End, Scene!
by MyDeadQueen
Summary: Come join us on "And, Scene!" First up Ludwig has something to tell Feliciano. Next Alfred gives Arthur some tips on singing. (Was called A Touch.)
1. Luddy

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Author's note: This is my second story but I might not continue because my first one was a total bust. This is possibly the first and last chapter. So tell me what you think.

Also I am bad at beginning stories so I'm a just jump in it. Please do forgive me for that.

Was Feliciano always this adorable when you first met him. When did his amber eyes make you wonder if his tears tasted like did you want to hold him down and ravage him through the night. A taste, yes, one taste, a peck, on the cheek. Forget the blaring of the mediocre television show. You bent down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Oh," his mouth in the shape of an 'O'

"Luddy what's the matter?" His soft voice laced with concern. It pulls at your heartstrings. Then you wonder how it would sound when mixed with lust. That pulls at your groin.

Another taste, yes, just one more, a touch of the lips. Forget the light of the sunset streaming through your living room.

"Ah" he tries to push me away, his hands on my chest gripping my black t-shirt, but he doesn't let go.

"Ludwig w-why did you, um." His voice trails off trying to find the right words.

"Feliciano, I-I have feelings, feelings I can't quite explain or contain. But I do know that these feelings make me want to laugh when you laugh, cry when you cry. To hold you, to touch you, to love you." Your left hand moves to hold the small Italians hands on your chest, and your right, goes to gently cup his cheek, you expect rejection. For him to shy away, but he instead meets you halfway, his cheek nuzzling your hand. His warm amber eyes look up to meet your icy blue eyes. And this time you feel no need to bargain with yourself. Forgetting the soft cushion of the couch you're sitting in. Brushing a strand of amber hair away from his face, you lean down to softly place a kiss. Your lips brush ever so gently for fear that one harsh movement will decimate this beautiful moment.

"And, scene! Good job guys, that was truly romantic, I was at the edge of my seat. Alright moving on. Can we please get started on the next scene."

"Good job Feli,"

"Not too bad yourself, I honestly thought you were actually confessing."

Author's Note:

What do you think not too bad for a second timer. Right?


	2. Alfie

Authors note: Thank you APHALLTHEWAY for your constructive criticism. This one with be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

"I'm nuts, baby I'm mad, the craziest friend that you've ever had. You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone, tell the psychiatrist something is wrong. Over the bend, entirely bonkers, you like best when I'm off my rocker.-" A tall moderately built young man held his hands up to mock surrender.

"Alright that's enough, Arthur you sound like a dying dog. I'm trying to help you get better at singing. Not get better at killing by singing."

His face presents a scowl of disgust only to die on his lips by a twitch of the lips in an attempt to stop from smiling. His sky blue eyes in the same situation. Arthur however was actually upset. His emerald green eyes boring holes into the critic.

"Well what do expect, Alfred?" His silva replaced by venom. "Unfortunately I can not sing like a girl. Hope I did burst your bubble."

"Hey, don't be like that, I'm really trying to help you here."

"Are you, are you really?"

Alfred sat back down in a wooden chair that was in front of Arthur's.

"No, not really. I just think it's amusing that you would trust me so."

Arthur stomped his foot angrily, "I do not trust you, I just didn't think you would lie about something so stupid."

"You're right, I'm sorry. It was stupid, I didn't mean to lie to you. I just, you know wanted to, spend more time with you. And now you don't trust me." his head hung in shame. His hands covered his face.

"Alfie I didn't mean it that way. I trust you, I was just blowing steam. I would love to spend time with you." Arthur quickly tried to fix his mistake. He was on his knees in front of Alfred, one hand on his thigh, the other trying to get his attention. Alfred moved his hands to look at Arthur.

"Would you really?" he moves his hands to cover the blonde English man's smaller hands.

Arthur rolls his eyes but smiles, "Yeah."

A smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes replace the sad look. And his larger hands grip Arthur's wrist hard enough to keep control, but not enough to bruise. Not like he needed to though.

"Good, cause I got a fun game to play."

He pulls the smaller petite male closer. Forcing their lips to connect. Gruff, but passionate. They moaned into the kiss. Alfred pushes Arthur down and straddles him. No longer binding his wrists, their fingers entwined.

"Alfred, you're a massive pervert."

"Yeah, but you love this massive pervert."

They closed the gap. Their lips connect again. Tongues fighting for dominance. Teeth biting lips. Chests flush against each other, trying to break to clothing the barrier. Crotches grinding, attempting to create friction.

"Ah, Alfred."

"Wait, wait, wait wait wait, uhm are we actually gonna do it on the set. Or naw."

The bigger boy, moved his body to hover over the smaller one.

"Yeah, I don't feel like becoming a porn star any time soon."

Arthur propped himself up on his elbows. His unusually large eyebrows furrowed together.

"No, you guys are good, we'll end the scene here. Everybody is dismissed. We're done for today."

The director held the megaphone to his mouth and began shouting orders.

"Unless you wanna take this to the back room. Cause I'm pretty turned on right now."

"Get this bloody wanker off me."

"Hey, I have no problem givin' you a blow job, but let's not skip the fun parts."

Arthur brought a knee to Alfred's stomach, causing him to grip it in pain. Then the petite male pushed him off. Got up and walked away.

Another lesser known actor walked up to Alfred. Flipping his unruly dark red hair back, he spoke, "You know you can only get away with that when your acting. You really shouldn't piss 'im too much."

Alfred just waved his hand in dismissal. "Ah, it don't matter he still loves me."


End file.
